


【呆驼】欲念浮动

by victor123



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor123/pseuds/victor123
Summary: 此文为长篇小说《好日子》番外开车章。
Relationships: 呆驼 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【呆驼】欲念浮动

水汽氤氲，几人大的浴缸里躺着一个黑发女子，此时她舒适的闭上眼睛，好看的脸上满是享受。尽情感受着有一个富婆女朋友的美好。

许佳琪穿着一件银色的丝绸上衣走进来，胸口的蓓蕾因升腾的欲望挺立着，把上衣顶出两个好看的弧度。

见戴萌兀自闭着眼，她心痒难耐。便用软糯的声音轻唤道:“戴萌”

嗯？脸被泡红的戴萌听到这要命的声音，小腹涌过一阵热流。这撩人的小妖精！

戴萌！看着我。许佳琪用勾人的狐媚眼神望着她，青葱如玉的长指缓缓解开丝绸衣服的扣子。盈盈似水的双眸和艳红的嘴唇写满了赤裸裸的诱惑。

衣服贴合着她曼妙的身体，与呼吸一起上下起伏，蓓蕾若隐若现，往下是平坦光滑，没有一丝赘肉的小腹。戴萌上下扫视，以君临天下的姿态看着她的女人。

过来！

戴萌的需求总是简单直接，但许佳琪很受用。她享受被她征服的感觉。她的身体空虚难耐，私处一阵骚动，清泉流出。

只是被她看着，就这么有感觉。

戴萌看着她情难自拔的模样，想到自己多少次在梦中遇见她，占有她。如今梦想成真，朝思暮想的女人就在眼前，半赤裸的玉体在浴室暧昧的暖黄色灯光下，泛着诱人的光泽。

许佳琪撩人的笑道：“我想和你一起洗”，便两手一揭，薄薄的丝质衣服落在地上，匀称的身体微微发红，向戴萌发出无法拒绝的邀请。

戴萌看着她娇媚的面容，饶有兴致的把她拉进浴缸，后抱着她。软玉温香在怀，许佳琪淡淡的清香缠绕着她。她开始肆意妄为，唇舌吮吻爱人光滑的后背，大手一路向下抚摸，到了花园门口慢慢磨蹭着，另一只手抚上柔软的山峰顶端，在那上面重重揉捏。

啊...啊...坏蛋！轻点...身体的疼痛和快感一齐传来，许佳琪没想到她这么简单粗暴，上来就干。虽然诱惑的人是自己，但也希望她可以温柔一点，让第一次性生活美好难忘......

戴萌把手指伸进花蕊中滑动，任由她抓着浴缸边缘，不住的呻吟。

嗯...啊...许佳琪紧闭的双眼微微颤动，身体在那人的手中掌控着，盈满的爱意翻涌，把那人的手指彻底打湿了。啊...那里...好棒...哈啊...继续...

戴萌含着许佳琪晶莹剔透的美丽耳垂，微喘道 宝贝好美好湿...宝贝的叫床声好性感...

戴萌起身把许佳琪正抱在怀里，大腿磨蹭着她的私处，唇舌轻轻舔吻过硬挺的蓓蕾，蝴蝶式优美的锁骨，细腻白皙的脖子。

啊...戴萌...许佳琪头后仰，一手插在戴萌的发里，一手勾着她的脖子。温热的水在她的身体游走，她好像要融化在那人的柔情里面，不住地发出动人的呻吟。

唔...那人霸道的吻着她，舌头伸进来了！她不甘示弱地回应着，伸出小舌和那人交缠在一起，每一次深吻，都发出滋滋水声。

我爱你，宝贝。那人笑着说道，却把中指突然插入甬道。

啊...坏蛋...不要...那里不行...许佳琪把头靠在那人肩膀上，轻轻咬了一口。叫你偷袭我！她撒娇道。

戴萌往上勾了勾手指，揉着甬道三四厘米处的凸起。手指的每一次插入，都顶到海绵体的深处。

啊啊...啊...许佳琪大脑空白，柔软的腰肢在那人的抽插中扭动着。啊...嗯...啊啊...那里...啊...快点...啊啊啊...

一股清泉从私处喷出，她潮喷了！许佳琪羞红了脸，沉浸在高潮的余韵里，身体虚弱又满足。

戴萌的脸靠近，两人再次热烈接吻。

宝贝，我还想要你。戴萌坏笑着说道，眼底写满无尽渴望。

你这冤家！让我休息会嘛！许佳琪在她耳边喘息道，两手勾住她的脖子，低头又咬了她的肩膀一口。

我可不能白白让你咬了！戴萌一手在她的山峰顶端画圈圈，一手和她的手十指相扣。唇舌在她白皙敏感的脖子上用力吮吻，留下红色的吻痕。

嗯...啊哈...许佳琪不由自主地发出带着气音的娇喘，抓紧那人的手，像抓住救命稻草一般。刚刚抽搐之后的私处，又流露出空虚和渴求。这幅欲求不满的身体是怎么回事？

要我...快...顾不得害羞，她轻咬那人的耳垂说道。

我的宝贝等不及啦！戴萌把她深处的寂寞看在眼里，并不急着上手，凑上她美丽的唇，又和她抵死缠绵起来。一线细丝从她们的口舌间绵延出来，昭示着无尽深情。

世上所有的美景都不及你。戴萌抚摸着爱人光滑细腻的脸，迎上爱人魅惑众生的眼睛，说道：“你的美无人能比。”

许佳琪被这情话打动，私处又涌过一股暖流，不行了，好想要被她吞噬掉。

抱我去床上...她面色潮红，说出这话，用尽了全身力气。

不可以哦，现在去会感冒的。戴萌把挺立的颗粒含入口中，用舌头放肆的舔着最敏感的顶部。

许佳琪泪眼婆娑，娇喘连连，被那人左右着，一手不停地把那人垂落的长发撩起，方便她的动作，一手抓着浴缸边缘。

戴萌的唇舌一路往下，被齐腰的水挡住去路，懊恼道 看来今天只能用手指了。她右手大拇指覆在阴蒂上端，右手中指斜插入甬道，左手和唇舌各占据一个果实。

许佳琪被这前所未有的多重快感震撼，失去了思考的能力。嘴里不停吟哦着。

啊...不要...那里不行...慢点...啊啊...

戴萌一言不发，手上和嘴上一齐加速，要把身下的人逼到快感的顶峰。

啊......一声高呼，一阵从内而外，持续不断的痉挛后，许佳琪抵达了从未到过的极乐世界。好棒...好厉害...她喘息着，脱力地靠在那人身上，疲倦而满足，心脏因兴奋狂跳着。

她们紧紧相拥，在绵绵爱意中，感受着这份欲望世界的沉沦与激情。

你现在就是我的人了！戴萌霸道的说着，一手抚慰着许佳琪颤抖的后背，一手抬起她妖姬般艳丽的脸。

冤家！刚刚高潮过的小妖精媚眼如丝，似笑非笑地望着她说道。


End file.
